Alanna and Jon get it on Loren has been born!
by Alanna and Jon get it on
Summary: This story is about Alanna and Jon's child Loren


Summary: This story is about Alanna and Jon's child Loren the only heir to the Tortallan throne. Sorry for all the Jon lovers but in this story he plays an unloving figure and has many affairs within the court all of which Alanna knows of but ignores. Loren does fall in love, with George's son so that all the George lovers can feel that the equivalent to the marriage of George and Alanna has happened in this story. Alanna does leave Jon for George and Jon is later killed in this story. George and Alanna do marry, Tom and Loren able to marry just as like in the 4th Alanna book when Eleni and Myles marry then George and Alanna marry but it's Alanna and George marrying and Loren and Tom marrying instead. Rated PG 13+.  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever is written in this story that is copyright of Alanna is hers and anything that is not it copyright by me. Attempting to copy this will result in DEATH nah just joking. Let my stuff be my stuff, your stuff be your stuff and Tamora's stuff be her stuff. All characters in this story are completely fictional and any relevance to real people is totally coincidental and no responsibility is taken on my part.  
  
PRINCESS LOREN OF TORTALL, CONTE, TREBOND AND OLAU  
  
"It's time," screamed Alanna, her hands clasped at the base of her protruded stomach.  
  
"It can't be you aren't supposed to be due until the midsummer festival when we could present the baby as the sign of luck for the harvest!" he protested.  
  
"This isn't a damn good luck charm Jon this is our child and you can't tell it when to come out! It's coming now!" she replied a strain in her delicate voice. A searing pain ripped through her abdomen and Alanna was forced to drop to her knees tears pouring from her eyes her hands still clutching her stomach. Recovering from his dispute quickly and noticing his wife on the ground Jon ran to her side helping her to stand, and with a gentle pull he had her in his arms. He walked to the door giving it a sharp kick open into the empty hallway, leaving it hanging imply on its hinges. Jonathan walked with a quick pace, stopping only to tell the servants to fetch Duke Baird and to prepare a room for birthing.  
  
He had never seen his lover in such pain he could not bear to stay in the same room whilst the one he loved so dearly screamed in agony. The pregnancy took nine hours before the pacing Jonathan was stopped; a child wrapped in royal blue blankets was placed into his strong arms. Tears of joy came in a steam down the King's face his face beaming with pride, he know had a baby-a daughter.  
  
The baby girl was named Loren after Alanna's dearest friend Loren of Trebond that she did not think of often as it brought sad memories of her past. Loren had shown Alanna the path she must take before she had become a knight, teaching her of the world and the philosophy of life. The baby girl reminded her of Loren's smooth and kind nature and so it was decided that she would be named after someone that Alanna so dearly loved.  
  
Fifteen years had past since the glorious birth of Tortall's only heir and that baby had know become a young lady, just as the Queen, her hair a flaming red and her eyes a unusual contrast of blue and purple a mix of both parents. She had stayed short like her mother but was of a slim and muscled build as her father had once been. She studied just as her mother and father had in the castle training to be a knight of Tortall, but she possessed the authority of her father and the quick wit of her mother that was required for her success as Tortall's next Queen.  
  
As the years had passed, the people of Tortall had noticed that the King had stopped taking the young princess out for rides in the city and that he had stopped talking of the pride that he had for his daughter. It was if he wished that he no longer owned his only child. Like she was a toy that he had now grown tired of and merely tossed aside for greater amusements. Her mother however, teaching and loving her always was trying her very best in bringing her daughter up to fit the high standard of the Tortallan court to which she had been born to rule.  
  
Whilst this was taking tragic but unrecognized scene was taking place a former rogue who had been pining away for his Queen, wishing that she had married him instead of the King he hated to serve. He had married a short time after the King and Queen had married in September. George the Queen's past lover had married the lovely Thayet, princess in exile from Scanra. His son know at the age of eighteen was his spitting image. Tall muscled built, brown hair always cut to the newest fashion, the only things inherited from his mother were his spirited green eyes and perfectly shaped nose which differed from his father's large hook shaped nose that was as many said, was just too big for his good looks. Tom had also inherited his Sight from his father George and his down to earth good humor. From Thayet he received the gift and a shyness that proved to be rather remarkable when in the company of ladies but that never stopped him from a formal, respectable introduction, and charming first impression.  
  
Loren had grown up a content young lady as a child her main memories were of picnics in the palace gardens and riding through the city on market day. Laughter had filled her life and love surrounded her like a blanket of warmth. But those memories were somewhat faint as her father slowly lost interest for such excursions. In the last few years of her life the King her father had hardly seen her at all, managing to avoid her where possible or so she thought, only acting as the loving father figure when the Royal Family was required to host extravagant balls to host visiting royals or in the view of the public, his beloved people. This indeed was the only time that he hugged and kissed her pretending that his love was sincere. He replaced his love for her with expensive gifts and holidays for his family, none of which did he attend.  
  
Her mother showed her love for her daughter Loren. Always being the most vibrant and exhilarating person that Loren could hope for. She never seemed to lose faith, or become disappointed when she had failed them. It seemed that she replaced what seemed like a loveless relationship between herself and the King with her everlasting love for her daughter and spent every waking hour that could be spared with Loren.  
  
Tom however had grown up in Tortall with parents that respected and adored their one and only son. He had first left his parents to study at the Gifted and Sighted College now erected in the North Wing of the castle. He trained just as the knights did with a system of page, squire and mage the equivalent being of course being a knight. But they were not expected to train in battle tactics or fighting arts. Instead they had trained in battle magic and ways to magically shield themselves from those who wielded weapons. Sustaining power and rebuilding power were studied as a major topics, as many had known that overworked mages had caused many accidents in the past and even managed to kill themselves. Tom's specialty was always spying and scrying for Tortall as he had the Sight and the Gift he could easily tell of invasion or attack on himself or his country. His parents had loved him through this long ordeal and often visited him at the castle until he had graduated from the college and returned to his parents abode, the now restored and renovated Dancing Dove. Although he had left a boy, Tom had returned with the Sorcerers' council's highest degree in magic award and was now a handsome young man. Tom was renowned for his great powers, even by their majesties of Tortall and was given a large medallion made of pure gold in which to wear proudly around his neck to show his power and state his title to all that made acquaintance.  
  
The royals of Carthak now Kaddar of Carthak and his wife Yukiam of the Yamani Isles were passing through the Totallan court on their way to see the imperial ruler of Scanra. Any royal that stayed within the palace grounds was treated with the greatest respect a Royal Good Luck Traveling Ball thrown in their honor where all people of the royal court where in attendance.  
  
George had waited such an occasion to approach to take Tom his son to buy him his first formal ball suit, as he was invited as a bachelor to the court to find a suitable wife. This was also a time when the finest weavers and cloth salesmen would be available, as this ball was an indication that the Queen and Princess Loren whom he had never met, would be looking for the perfect fabric in which to make Loren's finest new ball gown from.  
  
George wondered the packed streets his head just visible above the crowd as Tom followed in his wake. Why was he so interested in coming today? It is not like I could not have a suit made by myself, I mean I am one of the most respected mages of Tortall. What is he up to?  
  
"Now you must remember that Tom is a 'credential' mage and so the mages sign must be.yes that's it right there, excellent! Well we shall see you on Thursday to pick this up.and.make a few alterations....if it's needed of course" George said hastily the dressmaker nodded in reply, quickly understanding that this was no ordinary customer.  
  
"Leave him alone Dad it's not THAT important!" Tom said a menacing look in his eye. "You'll drive the poor man to death and it's not like I couldn't find another tailor.." He trailed off slyly.  
  
"NO, no, no that's okay, pick the suit up on Wednesday and it will be perfect I assure you....ahhhh.....let me just make sure those measurements are absolutely correct." The tailor spun around Tom whipping his cord tightly around various parts of his body before jotting the results quickly and rushing away to start on the suit. The material was of the finest cotton with the breeches made of tan braided leather and a sash of green silk to wrap around the waist, this a finishing touch that would outline his sparkling green eyes and slender build.  
  
"Wednesday it is then, I have a feeling a bonus would do nicely in your pay packet this week." George said smartly watching the enthusiasm of the tailor as he finished.  
  
Turning slowly they walked away before George remarked, "that was quite well done Tommy my lad did you see the way he pleaded with us after? NO, no, no that's okay, pick the suit up on Wednesday and it will be perfect I assure you" He imitated in a high voice.  
  
"But father that bonus certainly put a spring in his step." He whispered under his breath.  
  
The two were walking just out of the market place when they were stunned by the appearance of two redheads in the distance, with an abrupt halt they stopped before George burst out a whoop of joy and ran into the open arms of one of the ladies scooping her up and spinning her before setting her down for another rather large, long hug. Tom jogged to catch up a puzzled look outlined on his face when he realized that these were no ordinary red heads, they were Queen Alanna and Princess Loren. He bowed nobly before rising to ask, "Dad are you trying to tell me that you knew the Queen and Princess and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"No son I'm trying to tell you that I knew the Queen used to be her former lover before she married that Jonathan, but whom has never met the lovely princess" he kissed her hand gracefully "and didn't tell you." He finished laughter in his eyes.  
  
"What!" both Loren and Tom cried in surprise. "You were lovers!?" they cried in chorus.  
  
"Hey what do you have against my marrying Jonathan, don't you respect my decisions anymore!" Alanna cried in despair at his contempt toward her husband.  
  
"Nothing I just.still wished that you had said yes to me, not that I don't love Thayet, I do it's well you still burn a hole in my heart seeing you chained like an animal locked in the palace grounds." George replied a pang of sadness clearly apparent.  
  
Alanna was just about to scream at George that she was not locked up like an animal when, a loud noise sounded in the distance and what sounded like the cries of a man echoed through the air. Suddenly an arrow sprouted from Loren's shoulder another from her skirts.  
  
"Mother." she whispered before dropping in a faint Tom barely catching her tiny frame before she fell.  
  
George whipped out his sword Alanna reaching to do the same before realizing that she was in her skirts, she was a lady now not all she used to be in her prime and glory. She wore skirts regularly and hardly practiced her sword fighting at all. Maybe George is right she thought just as George quickly threw her his sword and discretely positioned his set of daggers before taking her back.  
  
Tom lay the princess on the ground eyeing the crowd carefully to watch out for the killers before hastily ripping his tunic off and making strips to bind the wound. The makeshift bandages covering her sleeve and her wound under her skirts now thick with blood, a patch which was growing steadily. Her face was ashen and her flaming red hair formed a fan around her head. Tom hardly noticed her fluttering eyelids as he bandaged her wounds. She woke, a pain tearing at her leg and shoulder, pressure adding to her already horrendous pain. Loren tried to rise but nauseas ness and a gentle hand on her shoulder forced her back into a lying position. Tom's body was towering over her like a shield, fear apparent in his face, it was soon replaced by a sincere smile as he turned and knelt at her back drawing her head and chest onto his bent knees supporting her back into a gentle sitting position. She was grateful for his touch when the pain retuned and she winced, a small moan escaping her lips before she blacked out once again from the excruciating pain and the shock of the ordeal.  
  
"You're beautiful," whispered Tom in a daze as he studied her face carefully, still watching for any sign of the attackers. He brushed strands of her copper hair from her pained face. Tom then reached inside the pool of his gift until he found the magical fibers growing strong. He put a shield around himself and the princess before he swung her up into his strong arms and carried her to the nearest horse, which happened to be his own mare Violet, and rode for grandmother Olau's house.  
  
"Still covering my back Alanna," George said.  
  
"As always, you're my best friend I couldn't leave you to fend them off for yourself and anyway I haven't had a good fight since I married Jonathan." She replied pertly yet a hint of regret in her voice. "Since I married Jonathan, George you ARE right I am locked up with him."  
  
"Don't worry about that now just watch out and please don't get yourself killed, we'll talk about it later." George replied quickly returning his attention to the crowd around them.  
  
Alanna shielded the pair off and George using his sight directed the pair on the whereabouts of the would be assassin. They picked their way through the crowd until they had him cornered. He put up a fight but was quickly brought to his knees.  
  
"Who hired you!" Alanna screamed the memory of her daughter fresh in her memory, what has happened to my daughter am I that stupid to have left her alone when she was the target? No that is not right I left Loren with George's son Tom I think no I am sure. "Who hired you I said who?" Her voice cracked with rage as she tightened her sword grip.  
  
"I was hired by no-one I work alone and wanted that bitch dead!" he mused his eyes like daggers stabbing into Alanna's very heart and soul.  
  
"I can't take it. why would you.she is so innocent.why?" Alanna cut him down leaving his dying body in the alley as she fled the scene.  
  
George ran after her at least a crowd hadn't seen this entire scene but, what has become of my lady? He thought but was then reminded she felt the same for me and this is not her way any more she has a child, a child that was targeted how would I feel?  
  
He caught up with her swiftly taking her arm and spinning her face into his view. Tears had welled up in Alanna's face she shook but it was not just her lips that quivered but rather her whole body. George swept her into his arms letting her bury her face in his shirt. She sobbed and shook letting only the tiniest sound escape her. When she was back in order and had a control of her emotions did they set off to George's horse Signal and started to ride away from the distressing scene.  
  
Once it was far in the distance did they remember that when they had left Tom and Loren they had disappeared before both burst out "Eleanor's house" and rode speedily toward George's mother's house.  
  
"Grandmother!" Tom yelled as they approached the healer's mansion. Mistress Olau who had once been Mistress Cooper had married Myles of Olau Alanna's adoptive father. She had set up a healing wing soon after she moved in as the patients of George and herself streamed in regularly. "I need some help, I have a patient please bring Myles with you in case I can't manage." His voice sounding distant.  
  
"Myles this sounds drastic Tom needs some help" she yelled before hurrying to clear a table and get clean linen, bandages and boiling water.  
  
Myles stumbled out of the house in a mad hurry to help Tom who had managed Loren of his horse but was unable to get a proper grip to carry her into the house. Myles took the small girl from him walking briskly into the room.  
  
"Eleanor she looks bad where do you want her?"  
  
"In room two and hurry if it is that bad." He heard her insistent call.  
  
"Is she that bad? She was shot in the market place, I tried to bandage the wounds but it was not good enough especially with the long ride we had, I tried my best I really wanted to save her .it's Alanna's .daughter."  
  
"Her what? You brought Alanna's daughter here, I think you just did the best thing ever you not only saved her royal life but to work so well under the pressure with Alanna's child well done my lad." Myles beamed at him. "Tom my lad you have just brought the Lioness home again."  
  
Eleanor worked for no more than fifteen minutes when she re-emerged and said in a gentle whisper." All is well she is sleeping now, she is going to be fine."  
  
Both Myles and Tom let out a sigh of relief before Myles continued, "you did tell Alanna and George that you were coming didn't you?"  
  
"Well no" was the quiet reply.  
  
"You didn't they probably think that she was stolen and even dead."  
  
"Well it wasn't that easy just to say well we're just going to pop off to the healer's now so see you later, they ran off before I even had the chance." He cried, close to tears.  
  
"They know they can trust you they will figure it out you'll see." Eleanor interrupted. "Now you brought her here aren't you going to see her?"  
  
"Thanks Gran you're the best." And with that Tom raced to see his princess once more.  
  
"And how many times have I told you stop bringing your injured girlfriends home!" Eleanor yelled laughter filling the now empty air where Tom had just been.  
  
As Tom entered the room a small hello greeted him from the bed in the middle of the room. He knelt beside her looking intently into her face before he whispered.  
  
"We haven't even been properly introduced and I am already saving your life." Her chuckle the sweetest thing he had ever heard before her melodic voice replied.  
  
"Loren Princess of Tortall, Conte, Trebond and Olau." She leant forward and placed the gentlest kiss on his cheek before continuing "I think you saving me was introduction enough, thank you I will never forget what you have done for me." She replied using her high tone of authority before she lay back against the pillows which supported her back and stared into his deep green eyes.  
  
"My princess it was and honor." With that he stood leaning close before brushing her lips in the sweetest kiss.  
  
"My name is Tom I am George's son as you might have guessed and I hope that I will be seeing more of you my dearest." He turned and started to walk out when she cried,  
  
"Please don't leave me I don't know anyone here and I am afraid"  
  
"But your mother's adoptive father Myles lives here how could you not know who he is? Haven't you ever met him? He played one of the largest roles in Alanna's life everyone knows that." He question in obvious puzzlement.  
  
"I will stay with you; in fact I was hoping that you would ask I didn't want to let you out of my sight after what happened at the markets today, Loren my wish is only to serve you." His voice was heartfelt and warming, before he continued "you should rest you will need your strength to help heal, here let me help you to sleep."  
  
"I have the Gift but fear that I will just overdo myself, like my mother has often done, still please stay with me incase I might wake, please." She begged sorrow in her wide eyes.  
  
"I shall do anything for you." He placed his warm hands at Loren's temples and coaxed her into a light sleep incase Alanna might arrive. Loren thought that she was drowning in soft green feathers.  
  
When George and Alanna had made their way to Eleanor's house they stumbled in to find that Myles had already taken the liberty to prepare tea for the pair and set up a chair by the fire for whom ever might need to sit. Alanna ran straight to Myles taking the man in a rather large unlady like hug, Myles returning it with gratitude.  
  
"So where might the Princess be at this moment?" George remarked as the sentimental scene continued.  
  
"In room two and you would think that you could leave the re-united couple alone my son" Eleanor said sternly at the top of the stairs. She descended the staircase and taking Myles's arm after they had finished their long embrace and walked to the door leaving on a round trip to her housebound patients, Myles following her like and obedient and well trained puppy.  
  
"Well let us see how the poor lass is then." George supposed taking Alanna's arm.  
  
They hurriedly made their way up the stairs before entering the room to find Tom asleep in his chair next to Loren's bedside his head resting lightly on the bed; her hand clasped in his two rather large hands his magic slowly radiating a green glow around the pair. George walked over to his son waking him, the green glow vanishing almost immediately. Tom leaped from his seat to bow to the Queen and pull his chair for her to rest on next to her peacefully sleeping daughter.  
  
Tom and George left Alanna to be alone with Loren waiting by the fire until they heard a creak of the door and a tear smeared Alanna slowly walk down the stairs, when she reached their side she put a gentle hand onto Tom's shoulder. He turned to face her and placed a hand over hers. Her grateful smile spoke millions and he nodded in a silent agreement. George pushed a chair behind Alanna's legs catching her by surprise and forcing her into her seat. They spoke in hushed voices until Alanna could not hold her eyes open any longer falling into a deep sleep in the confinement of her chair. George who knew her physical and mental limit carried her to his guest bedroom placing her onto his cushioned bed, covering her shivering body and starting a large fire in the corner fireplace. When he returned he found that only he remained in the room and once again ascended the staircase entering Loren's room to find that once more Tom was sleeping at her bedside. Tom awoke with the sound of George's boots quickly pointing a large dagger at his father's throat.  
  
"Lad I do not wish to harm you, put that thing away anyway how did you get a hold of that. never mind because you are determined not to leave Loren's side I will bring a cot for you to sleep on, I'm only in the next room with Alanna."  
  
"Thanks Dad, sorry for the fright but I just can't tolerate to think that she might be in danger for even a second, I love her Dad I can't explain it but I love her and can't bear to leave her." Tom smiled weakly and blushed a deep red.  
  
  
  
"I understand Tom it was the same with Alanna and me but this time I'll make sure one of us gets it right, so don't let this one escape, it would just break my heart to see my only son in the same pain that I was in." George said sorrowfully. "Just make sure you start a fire in here so that you both don't freeze to death and change clothes, I'll watch over her I promise." But before he had finished "Tom you are a fine man, grab some extra blankets for her, if she's anything like her mother she'll shiver the life out of her."  
  
"Okay Dad I will." He smiled and left to do his chores.  
  
When he returned it was his turn to awaken the sleeping body at Loren's side. Ushering George out of the room back to his own room where he could get a proper rest. As he returned to his position by her bedside sitting limply on the cot a thought occurred to him. A spell that's it! I will place a spell that whoever thinks of harming Loren and comes within reach shall fall into a deep sleep and can then be re awoken in a courthouse for trial. But then how would you tell during the night if she might be in danger while most are sleeping? I must make the spell have a distinct sign. I will protect my Princess, my Loren; I vow it on my life. With this thought he drifted into a deep slumber nightmares of the Princess's attack haunting his dreams. Loren woke to the smell of sun dried linen and the faint sound of snoring. She turned scanning each part of the room when finding Tom asleep in a cot next to her bed stopped her. The fire he had lit had died down do glowing embers giving a small amount of heat and light. But she stayed warm, thick blankets wrapped tightly around her body. Tom shivered slightly and turned in a restless sleep, Loren felt his selflessness in her heart rose carefully peeling back the blankets from around her only a slight pain in her shoulder could be felt. Her body complained only slightly as she lifted the heavy mass of blankets and placed then over Tom's large masculine body. He turned once again snuggling into his newfound warmth. Loren wandered the halls with a thick blanket wrapped around her and small slippers on her feet. As she entered the common room she found a figure sitting quietly in an armchair by the crackling fire she jumped as the voice mumbled from the chair.  
  
" I finally get to meet my step granddaughter at last, my child please have this seat." A hand poking from the chair pointed to a cushioned fireside chair directly to the side of his.  
  
"Please tell me who you are or I shall be forced to scream, I don't trust anyone here but Tom."  
  
She quivered before she scolded herself and said in a proud voice "you must be Myles my adoptive grandfather how could I not think of it before!" she sat lazily in the chair beside him before searching his bearded face. He returned the stare before breaking it off to reach out and place his hand at the base of her chin lifting it high so that he could see all of her delicate face.  
  
Soon she was asleep once again, the house occupants rising at dawn and working quietly around her. Loren awoke shortly before midday, eating silently as she drank in the scene around her she could get used to this she had thought. Although they were welcome to stay they left at midday to return to the castle unprepared for the outcome and uproar their return would cause.  
  
George and Tom were sad to see them leave Tom especially protective as he saddled their horses and rode with them most of the way to the castle before departing as he reached the armed guards at the palace gates.  
  
Princess Loren returned to her room glad to finally be able to heal herself, she had refused to allow her mother to do so should the need ever arise for her to do this herself. She bathed and ate lightly before changing into a suitable outfit to present herself to her skeptical father. She reemerged at the very moment Alanna had stepped out of her room which adjoined Loren's. They walked hand in hand until they reached the conference room, where they had found that Jonathan had been tied up most of the morning news of a battle between Tortall and Scanra whispered about the palace.  
  
However they did not make it to Jonathan's side, instead they were ushered away by maids and tailors. The castle did not even know that they had been missing! They had continued their work as if the Queen and Princess had returned to the Palace that night. Loren did not mind the constant shuffle, as she was measured and asked endless questions on her ball gown. Her dress was to be a tight-laced bodice that accented her feminine figure before a flowing skirt would hide her masculine walk. She had chosen a turquoise silk for her dress and a soft silver tiara outlined with blue and green gemstones, adorned her flaming red locks. Although Alanna was attending the ball she refused to be fitted, complaining that her wardrobe was extensive enough and that she would pick a gown that she was sure the King would commend. Alanna had approved of the selected material and accessories almost instantly, remembering that she always saw the Princess in loose garments made of dull blue and purple silks. Jon had said that this was the proper dress for a lady; well this shall surely show him!  
  
Green would be a nice change a definite contrast to her hair that would draw her most unwanted attention from all who attended, but this did not faze the Queen as she had always said that Loren needed more confidence at court functions.  
  
When Alanna and Loren had finished for the day they returned to their rooms changing into soft breeches and loose tunics for their afternoon sword practice.  
  
Loren had just finished the bought between her mother as she twisted her sword meeting at the tip of Alanna's throat.  
  
She had unquestionably received her mother's talent for swordsmanship skills. They bowed to each other and prepared themselves once again into the guard position when a clatter interrupted their concentration. They turned sword tips both meeting at the base of Jonathan's chest. Quickly both drew away dropping their swords almost immediately.  
  
"I never realised how alike you two really are," Jonathan remarked a large grin plastered across his face.  
  
"Maybe that is because you are never around to see us," Loren said contemptuously before picking up her towel and walking from the room.  
  
"Loren I demand that you return here at once!" Jonathan strained, but it was too late Loren was already far from the hall.  
  
Alanna glanced a piercing look, shooting it at her husband; she turned to follow her daughter when a forceful grip held her arm. She turned back to Jon breaking away from him she continued to look away toward the door as he spoke.  
  
"What has gotten into our daughter and for that matter YOU?"  
  
"Maybe the fact that she was shot yesterday and that no-one even realised that we were missing last night just might have contributed," Alanna spat. "You didn't even notice the bandage wrapped around her shoulder did you?"  
  
"Why didn't you return last night?" he continued "Just what were you doing that could take so long that you couldn't return to me last night?" He demanded his lips a tight line.  
  
"Don't you understand me? Loren you're only child was shot! What do you THINK I was doing last night? Goddess Jon I was at the healers! I was protecting my daughter and myself! Or doesn't that matter to you any more, the fact that we need to be protected.The fact that I was visiting the only man who I could trust with both our lives. Notice that man was not you." She ran across the room before turning back, "The question is not what I was doing last night it is what were you doing even if I had returned" she screamed tears streaming down her face leaving a bewildered and enraged Jon far behind her.  
  
She ran winding and twisting around corners, not once even thinking where she might be going. A powerful grip pulled her into a crevice, a hand smothering her mouth. Alanna elbowed the towering figure the grip releasing, turning to her captive she saw that it was in fact George who had pulled her in. She looked deeply into his eyes before punching him in the stomach again.  
  
"What was that for lass?" George whispered, holding his stomach.  
  
"That was for scaring me, don't you ever think I would have let you off for it." She said voice quivering yet strong. George laughed heartily before he took Alanna's hand and placed in on his chest.  
  
"I am not hurting where you punched me lass, my heart is hurting and I know yours is too. Why don't you admit it and leave Jon you know that I would make you happy." He was glad that he was in the shadow as he felt a blush creep over his face.  
  
"You know I can't I could never leave Jon no matter how much I hate him, and it is the same with you, you could never leave Thayet and you know it, it just can't be. She replied, secretly wishing that Jonathan was dead so that she could live out her fantasies.  
  
"I don't even know if Jon is being faithful to me anymore, George he didn't even notice Loren's arm or that we were missing. Instead he thought to accuse me of cheating on him! But he didn't even return to his rooms last night" she sulked new tears appearing. George enveloped her in a tight hug, before kissing her overpoweringly. Alanna knowing it was against Jonathan returned the favour and soon both were lost in a sea of lust.  
  
Loren was in much the same condition as she was in a passionate embrace with Neal whom she had fallen in love with over the winter months. She had run straight to his chambers knocking gently and crashing into his arms as he had opened the door. He stumbled back falling onto the bed with Loren wrapped around him. Soon she was in tears and he looked down into her eyes and gently lifting her chin he had kissed her. Loren falling limply into his muscular arms. He cradled her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear before she pressed a finger to his lips before replacing it with her own, they remained in this state until a shrill knock interrupted them Loren's face filling with fear.  
  
"Who has knocked at my door?" Neal said gallantly.  
  
"King Jonathan may I please enter?" He said arrogantly.  
  
"Yes your Highness if it would please him, please wait whilst I am getting decent, I just stepped out of the bath." Using this plausible excuse he hurried to find a suitable place to hide his lover. He had heard all about her ordeal at the market and at the palace and wanted only for her to be happy, by keeping her just out of Jonathan's reach. He hid her behind his dressing screen, and opened the door to an angry Jonathan.  
  
"Many would think with all the noise that you were making and the fact that you are perfectly dry that you were trying to hide something from me is this correct?" He said looking around various parts of the room as he did so. As he reached the dressing screen both Neal and Loren tensed and Neal thinking quickly said, "Your Highness my manservant is sleeping behind the screen as he was terribly ill. I feel that you seeing him in this condition you may think less of him, and I only wish to please you with pleasing things your Majesty.  
  
"Yes of course such a diligent mind you shall make a addition personal council, later on in life well done young lad. I hope that we shall meet again. With that I shall leave you to tend to your studies before returning two days hence." He replied nobly obviously pleased with his knights in training hoping that they all possessed this talent. He left, the door making a gentle click on his way out. Loren wandered out from behind the screen smiling devilishly before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She sat down and patted the space next to her, he sat and once again both were caught up in the moment locking not only lips. Neal reached for the base of her silken shirt pulling it free from her breeches and over her head. Loren quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it away from his shoulders. Now Loren remained only in her breast band and breeches her pregnancy charm glinting in the light. Both fumbling kicked off their boots, Neal reaching for his breeches before he was suddenly stopped, "Neal we can't do this and you know it."  
  
Neal sighed anger twisting his gentle face. "But you have that charm, what is it now, are you trying to save yourself for marriage, everyone knows that it wont happen. So why the holding back?"  
  
"Is that all you wanted from me? You just wanted me to sleep with you, didn't you!" She sobbed a single tear descending her face. She gathered her belongings scattered about the floor quickly putting them on and departing the room, boots still in her hands. For the second time that day someone that she had loved so dearly had broken her heart.  
  
A voice echoed in the hallway but Loren did not hear it she ran blindly until she no longer recognized where she was. She heard two people whispering but had no clue as to who they were or where they were located. A small laugh sounded and Loren recognized the voice almost immediately. Mother!  
  
"Mother I know you're here." She sobbed, "I really need to speak with you I need you're advice. Please come out, please."  
  
"Loren what is it? I'm sorry I should have followed you, instead you're father held me back I just hope that you can forgive me, I should have been there for you." She emerged from the crevice that George still lay hidden in. "But you see I found someone, or actually they found me." George awkwardly stepped out from his space and smiling at Loren.  
  
"Hello George and what do we owe this pleasure to?"  
  
"Well I just.just wanted to see how you were doing that's all. Ha ha ha." He blushed turning away pretending to stare at the painting of the royal family displayed on the wall.  
  
"I am fine thank you for your hospitality and I hope that we shall be seeing you and Tom again soon." She replied sweetly, knowing the real reason that George had come back to the palace.  
  
She had no doubt that had she not found her mother that there was a large chance she would have kissed him or worse, she did not mention these things as she led Alanna into an unused room along the corridor.  
  
Alanna sank herself down in an old armchair and after sneezing a couple of times, showed that she displayed full attention. Loren recited the events that had gone on in the room, leaving out their attempt at coming close to sleeping together and went straight to the heart of the matter. Once she had started she could not stop herself, all of her locked up emotions spilling out like a waterfall. By the time she had finished she had displayed all but one of the human emotions, that one being happiness. Alanna could not stand by while this charade continued, she ignored her earlier thoughts she would confront Jonathan and seek out a divorce as soon as the time presented itself, the royal family could live under false pretences no more.  
  
Remembering the time and her present state, Alanna desperately wished that she could leave, while the thought of divorce still fresh on her mind. Surely George would know what to do about this complicated situation. The instant Alanna was able to escape, the thief had already left, a hint of his return, a pale gold opal ring lay on the sill of the family portrait.  
  
The bell chimed the hour. It was late and dinner would be served soon. Alanna and Loren proceeded to the grand dining hall, eating in a deathly silence. Loren wished not to stay for the main course of dinner, Alanna placing an illusion over herself making her Loren and Alanna was now a specially made simulacrum. The simulacrum was of the best quality made by the famous Numair Salamalin, who had first started making the personalized items after using one to save his own life. The King rose shortly after the main course, a sign that all could now leave. Alanna was only too glad to leave the room, to move away from Neal who chose the closest seat to plead for forgiveness. As she walked briskly from the room, Neal followed a dangerous plan corrupting his usual thoughts. He planned to knock out his lovely Loren whom he did not know was now Alanna and would make it seen that he had saved her from uncertain death by a kidnapper. This would surely bring her back to me he thought as he followed her cautiously.  
  
As Alanna made her way towards her rooms, Neal took action. He came from behind smacking the tip of a club on the top of Alanna's head. She fell to the ground as she went the illusion fading, leaving the Queen unconscious on the stone floor. Neal could not believe what he was seeing, how could he have made such a mistake? It was not possible! Loren had been the one that he was following was now replaced by the Queen. He ram from the scene until he reached his room, bolting the door as he entered. 


End file.
